Dick Show Wiki
Message from the editor: February 25th is our first birthday. To celebrate I'm going to gather up a bunch of talentless freaks from the Facebook group and record a podcast where I act like a petulant sycophant for attention. I think I'll call it "The Dickheads Podcast," nobody has taken the name as far as I know. ''The Dick Show'' - Welcome to Dickipedia Heya! For additional info about this wiki please visit our Dicktionary The Dick Show is a weekly podcast hosted by author and internet satirist Dick Masterson. Live-streamed every Sunday at 11, the show features Dick and his co-host Sean shooting the breeze with a cast of recurring guests. Fans, colloquially referred to as Dickheads, call in to the show via Discord or mobile phone or email Dick stories to be read on-air. Guest-hosts have been a feature since the show's debut as a part of Dick Masterson's epic quest to find the biggest rage. Episodes average between 2 and 3 hours in length and are available on most podcasting platforms. "Dick is a weekly science and rage based podcast where everything is a contest and there ams no rules--especially grammar rules. Chock-full of Dick Tips and the answers to questions like, "Are you a rage?" and "What even is a libertarian?" This Dick might be a little shorter than what you're used to, but this Dick will also be much beefier." - Dick Show Patreon 'Format' The Dick Show opens with a theme composed by Waut3rboi and a unique "YEAH" screamed by Dick on every play. Over time cold-opens have come to precede the intro and Dick's titular "YEAH"'s have gotten progressively longer - now averaging 12 seconds or more in duration. "YEEEEAAAAAHHH! Welcome to Dick! You want Dick, you need Dick, you love Dick, you got it! It's the only show where everything's a contest. I'm your host Dick Masterson, the Twenty-Million-Dollar Man; recently voted America's Best Mexican ... with me as always is Sean the Audio Engineer." Seldom one to dilly-dally, Dick often launches right into a topic or guest-host introduction. Callers-in, voicemails, fan music and skits are incredibly popular and are prevalent facets of the show's schedule. Since episode 150 Dick has changed his title to "America's Worst Mexican" on account of failing to attend his own comedy tour in Australia. On episode 157 he became the Twenty-Million-Two-Hundred-Ninety-Dollar Man. 'Erotic Stories' An early segment on the show was the inclusion of Erotic Stories, long-form retelling of fans' unique, hilarious or exceptionally unfortunate sexual encounters. The segment begins and ends with a voice saying, "You're listening / You've been listening to erotic stories presented by The Dick Show." 'The Rage Board' As a part of Dick Masterson's never-ending quest to find the greatest co-host in the universe, the Rage Board allowed fans to vote for guests who are particularly funny or interesting. 'Dick Tips' Fans seeking Dick's advice will ask for a Dick Tip. Often relating to relationships, workplace woes and family matters, fans will spin a short story to Dick and he will provide his input. Sean will usually provide his own two cents. 'Hot Goss' News about the ongoing conflict between The Dick Show crew and Maddox have been referred to as The Goss. Individual anecdotes are always prefaced by Dick as being "Hot Goss," and particularly funny or cringe-worthy stories are called "Nuclear Goss." Though often harmless (and very humorous) some goss installments have been less-than entertaining. Examples include #DickLies and The LOLsuit. 'Voicemails' Usually featured towards the end of the show, voicemails are the fans' opportunity to leave Dick a short message. Often vetted for time or content, voicemails are provided with no parameters from Dick, meaning you can say whatever you want so long as its funny. Past voicemails have included stories, opinion on topics from past episodes, criticisms of Dick and his co-hosts, criticisms of other voicemail-leavers, people calling Sean sexy, and fans telling of what makes them a rage. 'Unique Segments' *Episode 22 - "Dick on Voting" featured a presidential debate between Dick and Asterios wherein the loser (as decided by the audience) would vote for the winner's candidate. Asterios Kokkinos lost by a 3 to 1 margin and as a result voted for Donald J. Trump in the 2016 election. * Episode 55 - "Dick on Court" featured Dick's own father, Dad Masterson, who made an easy addition to the show. His rage for the week was "religions," specifically the outrageous garb worn by each individual religion. "Islam? C'mon man; those beards look like shit. Roman Catholicism? C'mon man! They're hiding boners under those robes." -Dad Masterson The content expressed by me and this wiki are satirical in nature and all parallels or references to real-life persons are for the purpose of commentary, criticism, parody or a combination of the three. Any content perceived to have been created with the intent to tarnish personal and professional reputations is entirely misconceived by the offended party. Category:Browse